


Beginnings

by littlesolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: A look at how Maria and Natasha got together over the years





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagemage333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagemage333/gifts).



> a thank you to Sagemage333

[“Go back inside!  We’re fighting!” yells Err](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTNYMxgNKIEU&t=ZTkzM2IyNTZiMTgxYzI0ZDQ2OTljOThiNGZkY2Q3MWU4NjA0MjcxNCxaeDJDcDRBaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Aqna1VsEpvZ-sg4OhgIa68A&p=http%3A%2F%2Flittlesolo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170243661451%2Ffighting-pre-black-hill&m=1) on Clints tv in his quarters on the helicarrier.  He chuckles to himself, whenever things get too relaxed around the decks, he goes and watches Aqua Teen Hunger Force to add some weird to his day.  This was one of those rare moments of down time and the first time he’s had a chance to indulge in his show in a while.  It was too late at night to skype with the kids at home so here he was with his extra buttered popcorn.  

Suddenly, there’s a sound above him and Clint shifts slightly and looks at the air vent above his head.  Usually that was his method of getting around, so the fact that Nat was using it meant something had happened.  

“Argument with Maria?” ventures Clint.  His only response is a grunt as Nat lowers herself into his room.  

“I don’t know how you can watch this crap..” mutters Natasha as she swipes a handful of popcorn.  “How are we supposed to do our jobs and not put ourselves at risk?  The fact that we’re even needed means the risk is high to begin with!” grumbles Natasha.  

“Hey, I’m with Maria here.  You jumping from the side of the building like that gave me heart palpitations-”  

“I had it covered, Barton”

“Bullshit.  You’re damned lucky you hit the water.  Double that for the fact that it was deep enough not to kill you.  Of course she’s worried, you were unnecessarily reckless.”  

“We got the job done, didn’t we?  No casualties and we got the intel we were sent for-”  

“And she scooped you outta the freezing water before you managed hypothermia!  We’re all winners!” cheers Clint, earning him a elbow in the side.  

There comes a knock at the door and Natasha scurries back up into the vents.  Clint rolls his eyes.  C’mon folks, the door was there for a reason.  

“Barton.”  

“Agent” replies Barton.  He can do formal if that’s how they were going to do things.  

“Romanoff has checked herself out of medical.  Have you seen her?”  Oh great, that was probably the last straw for the agent.  

“I saw her a while ago.  Look I’m sure she’s fine… just give her some time to cool off.”  And then something weird happens.  The agent shifts on her feet like a embarrassed kid.  

“You’re sure she’s alright?” asks Maria again and it strikes Clint that she’s really worried.  Clint slowly nods.  

“She’ll be fine.  Like I said, she just needs some down time to herself. You okay Maria?”  He knows he may be crossing a line but now that he looks at her, really looks at her, he can see the impact of dealing with them is taking it’s toll on her.  She looks exhausted and like she just got her ass handed to her from upstairs.  Normally that wouldn’t slow down Hill a bit but something about it being Nat has her here at his door in the middle of the night.  

“Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix.  If you see her let her know that I wanna talk, okay?”  Clint nods and shuts his door.  

“She’s worried about you Nat” comments Clint to the empty room.  

“She’s green.  If she were more experienced, she’d know better.  She’s just worried about what will happen to her if something happens to us.”

“First of all, you lost me in that last sentence somewhere, and second, no, I think this was actual concern.  You didn’t see her face Nat.”  

“Hmm.  Well, they’ll train that out of her soon enough.”  Clint doubts it but lets it go for now.  Back to his show and popcorn.  He does however note that Natasha seems deep in thought.  


End file.
